The present invention relates to a method for producing a component connection of first and second components.
DE 10 2012 221 698 B3 discloses a component connection in which a steel ball is fused on a first component. A second component to be connected to the first component has a through-hole and is placed on the first component such that the ball protruding from the first component projects at least to a certain extent through the through-hole of the second component. A two-part plastic clip is then clipped onto the ball, which clip projects beyond the through-hole provided in the second component and clamps the two components together.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method for producing a modified component connection in order thereby to open up a further application field.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a method for producing a component connection, including the following acts: providing a first component which is made of a thermoplastic plastic material at least in the region of a part of its surface; providing a ball which is made of a thermoplastic plastic material at least in a region of its surface; pressing the ball onto the first component such that the thermoplastic plastic material of the ball bears against the thermoplastic plastic material of the first component; vibrating the ball via an ultrasonic sonotrode and welding the ball to the first component; providing a second component which has a through-hole; bringing the second component up to the first component such that the ball projects at least into the through-hole of the second component or projects to a certain extent through the through-hole; and clipping a clip element onto the ball, wherein the clip element projects beyond the through-hole and interconnects the two components in an interlocking and/or force-locking manner.
The starting point of the invention is a first component which is to be connected to a second component. At least a portion of a surface of the first component is made of a thermoplastic plastic material. Of course, the entire first component can be made of a thermoplastic plastic material. However, this does not have to be the case. Rather, it can also be the case that a “core” of the first component is made of a different material and the core or a part of the core is coated or covered with a thermoplastic plastic material. The thermoplastic plastic material of the first component can be a fiber-reinforced thermoplastic plastic material. The fibers or particles are distributed in the thermoplastic plastic material. Examples of suitable fibers are glass fibers, carbon fibers, aramid fibers or the like. As far as the fiber length is concerned, use can be made of long fibers, short fibers or so-called endless fibers or a combination thereof.
At least one ball is fused by ultrasonic welding on the first component or on the thermoplastic plastic material of the first component. The ball is distinguished by the fact that at least a portion of its surface is made of a thermoplastic plastic material.
The ball may be, in particular, a solid ball of thermoplastic plastic material. Alternatively, the ball may also be a hollow ball of a thermoplastic plastic material. Furthermore, the ball may have a ball core which is at least partially covered or coated with a thermoplastic plastic material. The ball core can be made, for example, of steel, aluminum, glass, lead or the like. As a result, specific properties of the ball core (which may be magnetic, for example) may be combined with properties of the thermoplastic coating (weldability to components or substrates). The thermoplastic plastic material of the ball may be a fiber or particle reinforced plastic, thus increasing the strength of the welded connection between the ball and the first component.
Before welding the ball to the first component, the ball is pressed onto the first component in such a way that the thermoplastic plastic material of the ball bears against the thermoplastic plastic material of the first component.
The ball is then vibrated by use of an ultrasonic sonotrode, which leads to local fusing of the material of the ball and/or of the material of the first component in the contact region and thus to melting of the two materials, i.e. to welding of the ball to the first component. Owing to the convex geometry of the ball, there is obtained in the contact region between the ball and the first component an extremely high energy density which leads to clean, locally limited fusion of ball material and material of the first component and thus, as a result, to a very clean, high-quality and strong welded connection.
The second component already mentioned above has a through-hole and is brought up to the first component such that the ball protruding from the first component projects into the through-hole of the second component or projects to a certain extent through the through-hole of the second component.
A clip element, which may be made, for example, of an elastic plastic material, is then clipped onto the ball. The clip element projects beyond the through-hole and thus interconnects the two components in an interlocking (form-fitting) and/or force-locking manner. If the clip element or an edge of the clip element that projects beyond the through-hole is designed to be elastic, permanent bracing between the first component and the second component can even be achieved by the clip element.
The invention can be applied in a virtually unlimited large number of areas. The invention can be applied, in particular, in the field of vehicle construction, and there in particular in the field of vehicle body construction. Consequently, the first and/or the second component may be a vehicle component, in particular a body component of a vehicle.
According to a development of the invention, the first component has a “physical marker” at the point at which the ball is to be fused onto the first component by ultrasonic welding, which marker facilitates exact positioning of the ball with respect to the first component. Such a physical marker may be formed, for example, by an indentation-shaped recess (depression), in particular by a spherical cap-shaped trough-shaped depression, a crosshair-shaped depression or the like.
According to a development, an adhesive layer, which, in addition to the clip element, cohesively interconnects the two components, is introduced onto the side of the first component facing the second component and/or onto the side of the second component facing the first component or simply between the two components.
According to a development of the invention, after “switching on” the sonotrode, the sonotrode generates translational and/or torsional vibrations which are transmitted to the ball.
In the case of an adhesive application, provision can be made for the gap between the two components required for receiving the adhesive to be made possible or even ensured by the clip element. After clipping together the two components, the clip element ensures a “handling strength”, even if the adhesive has not yet cured. The two components clipped together by the adhesive element can thus be further processed or further transported even when the adhesive has not yet cured.
According to a development of the invention, the ball is sucked up by use of a suction device integrated into the sonotrode or arranged on the sonotrode. Such a suction device makes it possible for the ball to be sucked up from a ball reservoir or from a supply container which is filled with several balls, removed and brought up to the first component. For fixing by use of negative pressure (suction), an end side of the sonotrode can be provided with a trough-shaped receptacle into which the ball is sucked or sucked up via the suction device.
The sonotrode can be designed as a hand-operated device. Accordingly, the ball can be brought manually up to the first component by the sonotrode and welded to the first component. Alternatively, the removal of a ball from a ball reservoir, the bringing of the ball up to the first component and the welding of the ball to the first component can also be fully automated by the sonotrode being controlled and moved by an industrial robot.
The clip element can be clipped onto the ball either by hand or in an automated manner by a clip-setting device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.